A twisted love story
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: Bella moves to Fork's to live with her Dad, What happens when she falls in love with Emmett? Edward soons starts to fall for her. Alice gets jealous. What happens when a tragedy happens to her one true love Emmett? not good with summaries. bella is OOC.
1. First sight

**Okay so I just got the idea for this when I first woke up. At 1:30 pm. =] It's mixed up. BxEm, AxE, RxJ. Enjoy.. Bella is OOC by the way they are still vampires. Except Bella. Also none of them are related in any way!!! **

**Summary: Bella's new to Fork's. Where she meets Emmett and falls in love with him. What happens when Edward starts to love Bella to? How will Alice react? Will bella become a vampire? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

It was my first day at Fork's High School, and so far I haven't made any friends. And I wasn't happy! So I decided, to be myself. My usual silly self. This should be fun. I was in my English class about to fall asleep. This would be the perfect time.

Mr. Pearson, was in the middle of discussing Shakespeare. When I screamed. Not just any scream. An ear drum busting scream. "GET AWAY!!!!" I screamed getting up from my seat, knocking it backwards. "Ms. Swan. Who's there?" Mr. Pearson asked getting worried. This was perfect. Everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy. "THE BLUE MUNCHKINS!!!" I shouted and jumped around as if they were trying to crawl on me. "nothing's there!" He shouted out me. "AHH!!! THEY WANT MY PENCIL!!!!!" I screamed holding my pencil and stroking it as if it was a baby. Mr. Pearson slapped his head.

"I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE BLUE MUNCHKINS!!! THEY WILL NOT GET YOUR PENCIL!!!" Who said that? And before I knew it I was swung over his shoulders as he stomped on the blue munchkins who wanted my pencil. "AHH!!! It's crawling up your back!!" I said punching his back trying to kill the munchkin. "KILL IT!! KILL IT!! KILL IT!!" My saver was shouting while running around in a circle trying to his back where the munchkin was. "I'm trying!!!" I whined, still punching his back. His back was muscular, and freezing cold. Like stone. He had to be strong to hold me up like this for about ten minutes. Everyone was laughing at us. Mr. Pearson was blowing steam out of his ears. "OWW!" I screamed in pain. "HE BIT ME! THAT FUCKING MUNCHKIN BIT ME!!" HE THEN STARTED SPINNING TRYING TO KNOCK HIM OFF. Then he took off running out of the room. I heard someone shout from inside the class room. "Finally Emmett's got a playmate!" And then everyone busted out laughing. So that is who my mystery saver is.

He finally put me down. And we both busted out laughing. "that was too good!" He shouted. I was holding my sides, by now. "You saved my pencil!" After about five minutes of this. We finally settled down enough to talk. "so what's your name?" I asked him. "Emmett." He smiled. He was so cute. But there was something different about him. I couldn't help but to wonder what. "My name is Bella." I said staring at his face in awe. He smiling, triumphantly. "Want to eat lunch with my family and I?" He asked. "YES!" I shouted before he finished. He smirked. Then we went off to the cafeteria, holding hands as if we didn't just meet.

It felt right, being with him. Like finding my other half. My soul mate.

We walked into the cafeteria, and got in line. He insisted on carrying and buying my lunch. No matter how many times I said no, he just kept asking me what I liked. He got absolutely nothing. We walked to his table, and I realized I was the only one who had anything to eat. This made me a little self conscious so I just grabbed my pepsi, and sipped on it. There were four other people sitting at his table. All very gorgeous people. Their was a short skinny pixie-like girl with black spiky hair, sitting beside a guy with bronze messy hair, with topaz eyes, and a boyish figure. Then their was a blond headed girl, who was the super model beautiful. She made me feel like the two ugly step sisters from Cinderella. She was sitting beside, a blonde curly haired boy, who looked like a deer caught staring into the headlights of an on coming vehicle. They were all pale, extremely pale. The most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. I felt like a red dot in the middle of a whole bunch of gorgeous black dots. Point is I don't belong with them. I sat down beside the pixie and Emmett sat on my left.

"Hey I'm alice!" said the pixie bouncing in her seat. The bronze-haired boy chuckled and kissed her. She stopped bouncing and was now grinning for ear to ear. Looking straight ahead. Something tells me she wasn't grinning because I was here. It had more to do with the kiss. "hi, I'm Bella." I said being polite. "Bella, this Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Alice introduced herself." Emmett said pointing everyone out. They all smiled and waved at me. I smiled a small smile, and waved shyly. It wasn't like me to be shy. But you couldn't help it sitting with god-like guys and super-model girls.

"Bella, and I had so much fun in English!! We killed Blue munchkins!" Emmett shouted happily. My face went red. "Emmett!" I hissed. It was like known him forever. "What?" He asked confused. They were all laughing. Probably at me. "Don't feel embarrassed Bella." Edward said smiling. Most girls would find him irresistible. But I just thought he was beautiful. Like I did about everyone at this table even Emmett. Everyone except me. "Yeah were used to it." Alice smile. I noticed that they were the only ones to talk to me. Besides Emmett. Rosalie was glaring, and Jasper looked stressed, like he was trying not to…. I don't know.

"Are you scared?" Rosalie asked me in a mocking voice. I was. "No, it's not like you bite." I said grimacing. What happened next had me confused. They all busted out laughing. Falling on the floor. I got scared. "What?" I shrieked. "You have no idea." Emmett said getting up and kissing my forehead.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked glaring, at all of them. Wow I was really starting to feel comfortable with them. Maybe I can be myself with them too. "Nothing, Bella." Emmett said reaching for my hand. I pulled it away from him. "Are too." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. "Your so childish." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Your so boring." I said imitating her voice. She growled at me. "Did you just growl?" I asked shocked, as I scooted my chair closer to Emmett. "No it was her stomach," Emmett said. I gaped at him. "why are you lying to me!" I shrieked. And I got up from the table and went to sit by Mike something. I remember him looking at me. Maybe Emmett will tell me the truth, now.

I sat down in Mike's lap, considering there were no chairs open. Jessica glared at me. And I could of swore I heard Emmett snarl. Good, he was jealous.


	2. the truth

"Hey mikey." I said flirtatiously, smiling oh so sweetly. "Hey Bella." He said smiling back. "Get off of him!" Jessica shouted jealously. Mike glared at her. "there are no available chairs did you expect me to sit on the floor?" I asked innocently. "Yeah we can't have that." Mike said smiling. "Mike!" Jessica shrieked. "what? Just being nice." He said looking confused. 

I did a school girl fake laugh. "Your so funny!" I said pushing his shoulder. I felt like a total idiot. I had no idea how to flirt. Hopefully I was doing it right. I saw Emmett glaring at mike then he turned to me his eyes pleading. I almost gave up. Almost. "So you want to hang out?" Mike asked. 

I whispered in his ear. "Maybe I don't know." I said not wanting to hurt his feelings. Then I stroked his face. He shivered. And I felt something poke me. Ew. "Uhh, mike…. Your poking me….. And not with your finger." I said getting off of him. "Oh, I uh, umm….. Sorry?" He managed to sputter out. I laughed. And pulled up a chair. Mike looked disappointed and embarrassed. 

I was just talking to Mike about music, when jealous Emmett gets up, and goes on a rampage all the way over here. Grabs by my arm, slings me on his back and begins to walk off. "HEY! Put her down!" Mike shouted like an idiot. Emmett turned around and snarled at Mike. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT EVEN LOOKING AT HER AGAIN! IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL!" he shouted. And mike went running away screaming like a girl. 

Emmett ran me to his car. "You know I can walk." I protested. He set me down in the passenger's seat. And got in the driver's seat. "Please forgive me!" He pleaded. "but- I'm the one who-who." I stuttered. "I know, but please forgive me for not telling you!" He begged. "You were already forgiven. But please, please tell me!" I said looking up from underneath my eyelashes. I had saw Edward do it earlier. "I can't Bella." He said in a whisper. "You don't trust me?" I asked. I really was hurt. 

"don't think that!" Emmett said lifting my chin up so I could get lost in his eyes. "It's true." I said horrified. "You want to know!" Emmett said shaking. "Yes!" I almost shouted. "Fine but you will run away!" He said sounding scared. "Never." I said simply. He kissed me passionately. "I'm a vampire." He said completely serious. "And I'm a dinosaur." I said falling over laughing. "Bella im serious!" Emmett shrieked. "ME TO!" I said starting up laughing again. 

He waited for me to stop. "Done?" He asked once I was in control. "Yep." I said smiling. "Good, I'll show you I'm a vampire." He said smirking. I went white. "Move your hair." he whispered coming closer to my neck. I did what I was told like an idiot. He then took his hand and very easily, and pushed my head to one side. Making my neck out in the open. His eyes turned coal black, he growled, then snarled, then showed all his perfect white sharp, teeth. And lunged for my neck, with his exposed venomous teeth open. I screamed in pain when his teeth made contact with my skin.

**Aha!!! I cliff hanger!!! Want to know what happens next? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! I want to know if people are actually reading this story, and if they like it. So please review. What do you think will happen next? First one to guess it right, gets a reply telling them what happens!!! =] so REVIEW!!! **


End file.
